Mr Tambourine Man
by peaceless
Summary: Roxas had his life planned out for him. He was going to be sent off to war at 18, and come home to complete everything else his dad had set up for him. But this was before a certain hippie with bright red hair showed up. !Akuroku! Rated M to be safe.
1. Singin' sweet songs

Yay! My new story. I have another akuroku, that OWNS this, by so much. I love it. Its completely in character, and I'm actually writing how I like too, but at the moment, I can't post it. Its on another one of my laptops, thats broken. Ugh. So, I'm putting this one up. Its not exactly how I write, but whatever.

I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. I don't really like it, but, do you?

AT THE MOMENT THERE IS NOT A LOT OF THINKING OR TALKING, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE IN CHAPTER TWO. I swear, I'm not this boring. But it was totally necessary for this first chapter. It will get better.

**Warnings: **In this story there will be mentioning of: Drugs, sex, cursing, racism, sexist, violence, boy on boy, prejudice, and more. This may sound bad, but it's not. :p

* * *

Roxas Romenda always lived in his well structured life that his father had organized for him. He was going to be shipped off to war when he turned eighteen, serve his duty, become a general just like his father, and then be a well respected Veteran with the trophy wife and children. Then his children, which would be male, would then do exactly the same and make the Romenda family proud. There was no space for extra details, no little tweaks, and defiantly no changes. The Romenda men all followed this line, and they did it without a word of complaint. Roxas would be no exception.

But, no Romenda had ever had to deal with him.

* * *

"So Roxas, your eighteenth birthday will be coming up in a few months, are you prepared for the war?" Putting down his paper, Mr.Romenda landed his stern gaze on his only son, Roxas, who sat at the end of the table eating his breakfast.

"A little, sir." Roxas said, setting his fork down and making eye contact with his father. Just like he was taught to. When being spoken too, make eye contact. One of the very many rules in the family. _No, I haven't, SIR. I've actually been thinking of ways to escape and live as one of those hippies._ Roxas smirked a little at his thoughts. Him? A hippie, yeah right. There was more chance of him being HAPPY about fighting in the Vietnam War.

"A little? Roxas, you should be thinking about this every second of the day. Don't you want to make me proud?" Mr.Romenda said, but this wasn't a question. Roxas felt his gaze shift to the table, and mumbled, of course, before getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"I'm ready for school." Roxas looked at his father, waiting for him to get up and drive him. Seeing his dad get up, Roxas walked out of the house and to the shared family car. _This is ridiculous, I shouldn't have to fight if I don't want too. I'll sign up to be drafted, but I shouldn't be forced._ Kicking a pebble, Roxas examined his street.

Every house looked the same, and every lawn. Each home had a car parked out in front of it. Perfectly constructed decorations, the American dream. A refrigerator in every house, a car in every garage. The typical American followed this. Most men went to war, some never came back. Women stayed at home and took care of the children. And most people didn't have a problem with this. Except Roxas. He didn't want to be like everyone, a mindless robot. He wanted to do something with his life. Be happy, and do what he wanted. No doubt he wanted to fight for his country in the war, but, that wasn't what his heart said. Thats what his father said.

* * *

Roxas sat in front seat of his car with his dad, watching numerous objects fly by like he was in a time machine. Everyone looked the same, just like everyday.

"Fuck!" Roxas flew forward at the force of the breaks being slammed down on, the car coming to a sudden stop.

"Dad!?" Roxas looked around in a hurry, curious at the sudden stop. _What's going on?_ And then he saw it. The thing that would change his life, forever.

A group of protesters were making their way across the street, moving slowly. Signs were in the air, chanting was booming out of the people, and Roxas was shocked. Sure, he had seen protesters before, but never like this. These were.. were hippies! Bell bottom jeans covered in patches, vests, peace signs, tie dye was all over the place! And, what was that smell? It smelt like a odd herb, and it was gross.

One hippie caught Roxas eye more then any of them. It was a boy. Likely twenty years old, he was obviously shouting loudly, but with a smile on his face. Roxas eyes got a little bigger when he saw his sign that boldly said, "BOMBING FOR PEACE IS LIKE FUCKING FOR VIRGINITY". His hair was the reddest ever, and Roxas had to wonder if it was natural. And his eyes! He could see them from his car! Roxas was slightly jealous, he would never be allowed to look like that. Not like he wanted to or anything! Who would want to wear those tight jeans with one to many patches on them. And that horrid tie dye vest, the peace sign neckless, and, he wasn't even wearing shoes! Who in their right mind wouldn't ware shoes when you're walking down the street? Roxas Romenda was certainly NOT jealous of the absurd hippie who was almost all the way across the street by now.

"Look at that Roxas, those disgusting people." Roxas looked at his dad, who had the look of utter hate on his face. "They have no right to march around and talk about war like that. War is a thing of life! And them and they're fucking protesting isn't going to do shit. They're all lucky I don't get out of this car and kick all their asses. Look at that little fag over there!" Roxas flinched, he hated that word. But, he looked to wear his dad was looking and saw a blond kid with a mullet skipping down the street, his hand enclosed around a silent boys, both sharing a sign that said, "THE ONLY WARS THAT SHOULD BE GOING ON ARE IN YOUR PANTS" _They're signs are the most outrageous things I've ever seen._

"He doesn't look that bad." _Opps._ Mr.Romanda's head snapped to look at Roxas, fire in his eyes.

"Those are the people we despise Roxas. We are pro war, and always will be. If you ever see kids like that, I expect you to either make fun of them, or go the other way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Roxas always walked home after school. It was his time to think, to open his mind. And all he could think of was the protectors. He had seen hippies before. It was the 1960's. They were all over the place. But, it seemed like Roxas never saw any. Everyone once in a while he might see one or two, but never a whole group of them. They were so interesting. And daring. They didn't have to be controlled by someone like his dad. The complete control freak who was one of the biggest war supporters in the United States.

_It's fine, in a few months I'll be off to war. I can be away from dad, and just live. Well, as much as living while trying to not get shot as you can._ Roxas rolled his eyes and waved to one of his neighbors. He would be coming up on his street any minute. _He's not that bad. He means well. But, good god man! Every word that comes out of your mouth is, blahblahwarwarwarblahblahwarblahwar._ Laughing slightly Roxas adjusted his bag.

In the vary back of his mind he could hear something, something strange. It sounded like music, music he had never heard before. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you." _What the?_ "Tomorrow I'll miss you" The music was getting closer and closer. "Remember I'll always be true" Turning around, Roxas eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

Rolling down the street was a Volkswagen. Completely covered in colorful paint. Flowers, peace signs, rainbows, bumber stickers, swirls, words like LOVE. Everything you could imagine. All on this one van. _Oh, my, god. What is that thing?_ Roxas could hear the strange music was coming from this van, and he could slightly make out a figure dancing in the front seat. Most likely just wanting to get into a car accident.

Not wanting to be seen, Roxas quickly turned on his foot and made his way down the road. The bus went right by him, and Roxas tried not to look at it. But then it stopped. Just a few feet in front of him. _Just keep walking Roxas, they want nothing to do with you._ As he passed by one of the windows, it rolled down. _Damn, damn, damn!_ Smoke rolled out of the window, and Roxas was puzzled. Someone popped up and smiled down at Roxas. He couldn't believe it, it was that man! The one from this morning.

Roxas starred up at him, confused. _My dads not going to like this._ The man in the window wore a headband around his head, and no shirt. That made Roxas nervous.

"Hey kid, do you know where 30th street is?" His voice was deep and coy. _Oh my god, maybe if I ignore him he'll leave. _But that didnt happen. Even as Roxas just looked at him like a fish out of water.

"Uh. Its down this road about five minutes." Roxas said, his voice cracking. The red head laughed, and grinned.

"Awesome, peace." The blonde from before popped up next to him, and they gave him the peace sign before they headed down the road, leaving Roxas on the curb, staring at nothing.

* * *

"So, Roxas, how was school today?" Roxas sat at the table at dinner time, eating silently.

"Uhm, it was okay. Interesting." There was noway he was going to tell them about what happened after school. I mean, what were the chances of him ever even seeing them again, anyway? Pretty much zero.

"Thats nice." Mr.Romenda said, "Anyway, dear, you won't believe how ignorant people are these days." He turned his attention to Roxas's mom. "This group of hippies were protesting right in the middle of the street today. I'm getting so sick of this. We need to do something about these kids."

"You're so right, I'm so glad you didn't turn out that way, Roxas." She smiled at Roxas across the table, who didn't get the chance to say anything.

"Of course he's not. No son of mine will even be two feet around a kid like them. But of course we don't have to worry about anything like that around here."

_Thats what you think._ Roxas thought, before his mind drifted out to the flamboyant kids once again.

* * *

Okay, there you go! Haha, IT GETS BETTER!

If you haven't figured it out, this takes place around the Vietnam war, in the 1960's. I know, it sounds so boring, but this will be the most epic thing ever. No joke. :D

Tell me what you think! REVIEWWW. I adore them, and reply to most people. I really want to know what you think of the first chapter. I know it sounds like shit, but, blah.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't catch, its late. :p

By the way, if you read Alphabet Street, I'm sorry about the small delay in the follow up getting poster. It will be up ASAP!


	2. Of melodies pure and true

Ah, I'm sorry! It's been, what, uh month? Or more, haha. I **swear**, it will never take me this long to update, I've been busy and under pressure.

**IMPORTANT:**

I need to point out that in this story I switch the years around for my own purpose. So, lets say I use a Beatles song from 1964, but then bring up, oh lets say, Jimi Hendrix in 1967. It's really hard to have one set date because I need to use a lot of terms to make the story more interesting, but they're all so far apart in years. So, please don't say something like, "You can't use that song, it wasn't found until 1969 and you just said you used a song from Bob Marley that was released in 1968!" Because, If I just use the year 1965, it will be boring, so I'm using every year in the 1960's to my disposal. But, I won't just be using songs, I'll also be using world events, so, ignore the years. Thanks.

And, dudes, I don't know everything about the 60's. I'm more of an 80's person. So, I may be a little off, or maybe even a lot, on details. I wasn't born in the year, haha, I was born in the 90's, kay? Don't hold it against me if I mess something up. I've done so much research for this story, but I still don't know exactly how hippies acted, or how inventions in the 60's worked. Don't hate me if I get something wrong.

Another thing is though, I do NOT make things up, if I do, I will be sure to inform you. I research everything to make sure I get it right though. The fashion, cars, etc is all real things from the 60's. I stick to the original designs of the 60's to make my story more accurate and enjoyable. The one thing I may do, is slightly over exaggerate some things, just because it makes it funner, haha.

**/IMPORTANCE.**

Thank you to all my reviews/alerters/favers. I seriously didn't expect eleven reviews for the first chapter! Love you guys. Also, check out CorderoyPants here on fanfiction. She has some really great stories, and she's one of my favorite reviewers.

I hate **disclaimers**, really, I do. So pointless, I obviously don't own shit. So, here's my own for the whole story. I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy, any 1960 inventions or bands. Or anything except the plot of this story. Get it? Got it? Good.

I've decided to have one of these for fun in every chapter, haha. You never know, they might even hint to the mood of the chapter.

Recommenced Song: Bob Marley: Three Little Birds or Angels and Airwaves: Rite of Spring

Fun Facts: In 1966 LSD/acid was made legal and the hippies had a rally called the, "Love Pageant Rally" Cool, nae?

END IMPOSSIBLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!

* * *

"Do your own thing, whenever you have to do it and whenever you want. Drop out. Leave society as you have know it. Leave it utterly. Blow the mind of every straight person you can reach. Turn them on, if not to drugs, then to beauty, love, honesty, fun."

* * *

Roxas didn't enjoy doing his mothers shopping for her, it actually quite irritated him. But, every Saturday he went down to into town for Mrs. Romenda and picked up all the grocery's. Even though as he did this, he felt like everyone was watching him and thinking, wow, look at the pansy boy buying tampons. But, most of the time if _those _were on the list, he "forgot" to buy them. He never uttered a word of complaint to his mother though, and went like a good responsible teenager who loved to make his parents happy. So there he was, Saturday morning, walking around the "Woman Product" isle. _I'm going to die from embarrassment. _Roxas was positive everyone was looking at him, but in fact, he was one of the few people even in the store. But, he still began to panic and grabbed the closet thing he saw, running out of the isle and ringing up all of his items at the register.

If he had a choice, he would be at home, doing something other then buying things like milk, eggs, bread, tampons, flour, the usual. But, the one thing Roxas never wanted to do, was to make his parents disappointed in him. He had a reputation to hold up to. So, he wasted his Saturdays for the sake of his mothers happiness. But, seriously, he would so rather be with out with his best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He could be at the arcade, which sounded very tempting and fun at the moment.

Pushing all those thoughts away, Roxas gathered up his grocery's and headed out to the car, which he was gave permission to use, which made his day a bit more happier. He loved the black Chevrolet Corvair, it was his baby, even though technically it wasn't his, not even a little bit, really. _I'm going to buy me a Corvair, just you wait until I can get 2,000 dollars!_ The thought of owning his own car made Roxas smile fondly at the approaching vehicle. Opening up the hood, he loved the reverse engine, he loaded the bags into the car, and finally was able to head home. But that didn't sound to exciting, he was helping his mom make dinner tonight. He was defiantly going to be taking the long way home.

About to get in the vehicle, Roxas noticed a Volkswagen pulling into the parking lot of the small plaza. It looked vaguely familiar. _Hmph, don't know why it looks like I've seen it before, but I am for sure getting out of here. _Getting into the car and shutting the door, Roxas had just put the Corvair into reverse when the damned van pulled up into the parking spot right next to him. He was to busy looking at the van to leave, and without noticing it, he had moving back into park. _Holy Molly! There the guys from the other day! Oh no, oh no, don't remember me! _It was like buying tampons all over again! He didn't know why he was so nervous and anxious around these guys. He didn't hate them like his father, he had no reason too. But, he did grow up with the stories of how they corrupted the whole future generations. And, there was the fact he had never had a conversation with hippies, so who would he believe, his dad and his stories, or, his own personal judgment?

_Don't stare, Roxas. _He couldn't listen to his mind though, especially when the door opened up and out stepped out four beings. One with fire red hair. Roxas couldn't help but examine him, he was so out of the ordinary. And of course, he was wearing more obscene clothes. Tightly fitted bell bottom jeans hung on his very noticeable and feminine hips. A long knit vest, it showed off his flat stomach, and the red happy trail that made Roxas blush, but only because he didn't know men showed that off, but he wouldn't know, he never grew one, sadly enough. A peace pendent was around his neck, going all the way down to his bellybutton(Roxas couldn't help but look at the happy trail again). His unruly and untamed hair was pushed back into a a ponytail, though it was still spiky and messy as usual. A thick green headband that totally clashed with his hair color was very noticeable, and he was, disgustingly enough, still not wearing shoes.

A boy Roxas recognized was standing next to Axel, smiling. It was the boy his dad had pinpointed out of the crowd. He had on black capris that Roxas only saw women wear, with fringed ends. No shirt, he also had the thin trail of hair leading to his "man parts". He wore many beads around his neck, shabby looking ones, and many had the popular peace sign. No shoes, and Roxas noticed a anklet bracelet adorned his skinny ankles. Next to him, holding his hand, was the other boy that was there with him from the previous time. He looked slightly bored, and a little out of place compared to the others. But you could tell he belonged. He too had carpis on, but they went up to his thigh, and were just barely noticeable under his oversized blue, red, pink, and white tie dyed shirt. Once again, shoeless, and he also had a headband on, this one having a peace sign in the middle.

The last person there with them was a girl. She had blond hair that was cut short, Roxas didn't see that often, but had long stray pieces that were shaped like antennas. She had a smug look to her, but she was pretty, in a gross hippie way. Her extremely short dress with flowers all over it flowed around her. She had boots on, finally, shoes. Giving her another once over, Roxas was about to look away when something caught his eye. _Oh my god, she's not wearing a bra! _

That was enough for Roxas, it was time to go. _Why do I keep running into people like this? Jesus. _It was too bad that Axel had noticed him.

"Hey, kid!" Roxas looked around, hoping he wasn't talking to him, anybody but him. Slowly looking to his right, where they stood, it was sure enough Axel was looking right at him, with a big grin on his face. _WHAT DO I DO?! _

"Uhm, hello?" Roxas said, puzzled. He was two seconds from stepping on the gas and getting the hell out of there. He looked around quickly, making sure nobody saw him conversing with people like this. Who knew what gossip could go back to his mother and father.

"You helped me with directions, I remember you," Axel grabbed the boy with a mullet, "Look Demyx, remember this guy!" Roxas felt like shriveling up into his chair, they were all starring at him now. And that Demyx kid looked like he might have A.D.D, which was never good in Roxas book.

"Oh yeah! How's it going shorty?" Oh, wonderful, he hated being called short.

"Uh, uhm, I'm good.."_Wow, I'm pathetic. _The girl was eying him with distaste, obviously not pleased they were talking to a normal kid. The other one still didn't talk, just held onto the other boys hand and looked at Roxas.

"Well, thanks for the other day, even though we still got lost, I'm Axel." Putting his hand out to shake, Axel kept the grin on his face. _He's not that bad, I can be polite and shake his hand, right? _With a slightly shaking hand, Roxas put his hand out to shake Axel's.

"I'm Roxas." Axel clasped their hands together, with a very strong grip must I say, shaking their hands up and down enthusiastically. Music was coming out of the van still, and Roxas couldn't help but wonder who it was by. It was so different then was he listened too. He liked it. It sounded like it didn't come from the United States, and he couldn't help but ask about it. "Who sings that?" Axel looked confused for a second before it clicked in his mind.

"Ah, that my friend, is a musically genius group. The Wailing Wailers, this is Simmer Down." Axel closed his eyes, as if embracing the music. Roxas had never heard of them, at all. He knew of some bands that hippies listened too, like The Beatles. He didn't listen to them, but it was hard to not hear about the new genre of music. Plus his dad bitched about it all day. "They're Jamaican, and aren't really known here, yet. But one day, just wait, they will be huge." Nodding, Roxas new it was time to go. He had risked it by even saying a sentence to them. Roxas reached to put his hands on the steering wheel when he noticed their hands were still locked together, and he quickly pulled his hand back in, watching Axel smirk.

"Thanks, I got to go though." About to pull out, again, Axel stopped him.

"Wait! Here, if you like my music, look up these bands, The Beatles, The Byrds, Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, and if you ever see around, just ask for more." Before Roxas could say anything, Axel patted the hood of the car, and the four of them walked away.

_That was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me..for sure._ The music taste floated around his mind though, he really did enjoy this "Wailing Wailers" group. The beat, the lyrics, everything was amazing. He knew his dad would be furious if he listened to it though, he always talked about the hidden messages in the lyrics, and how they get into your mind and turn you into one of them. Yeah, he was crazy. But, it wouldn't hurt if he just looked at a few records. There was a record store right down the street, he could buy one or two, listen to them, and then hide them under his bed until he moved out.

* * *

"Roxas, I was getting worried about you, you're an hour later then you usually are!" Mrs. Romenda greeted Roxas as he walked inside, her hand on her hip and a stern look on her face. Smoothing her hands down her dress, she grabbed one of the bags and walked into the kitchen, Roxas trailing behind. "Just what were you doing that took you so long?"

_Oh, I was NOT talking to hippies, that's sure. _"I just took more time at the store, that's all mom. No need to worry." She looked skeptical at first, put let it slide.

"Alright, you can go upstairs, I won't need your help to make dinner for another hour." Roxas didn't need to be told twice as he rushed to his room, but not before grabbing a bag he left at the front door. _I swear, if anybody catches me I'll find that Axel and kill him! _Roxas had stopped at the local record shop and picked up two records, The Beatles "Parlophone" and Bob Dylans "The Times They Are a-changin'". He didn't think listening to these changed anything. He wasn't going to be persuaded to be a rebel like so many teenagers. He just liked music, and this was good music. Putting in Parlophone into his phonograph, Roxas layed down onto his bed and listened to the music on a very low volume. It was beautiful. Nothing like the music his dad listened too, this was calming and refreshing. And, Roxas couldn't help but stay up in his room the whole hour, simply listening to the melody's.

* * *

After dinner Roxas went back to his room and turned his music on low again. He was nervous of getting caught, but he knew it wouldn't happen. _That Axel boy sure is something. I don't know what is so bad about him. I think dad is just angry they're so against war. But, I can see where they're coming from. War does kill many people, innocent people, and conflict with other countries. But, I don't have a choice on how I feel about war. I have to go, I have to serve my country. Every single Romenda has done this, and I can't be different. I can't embarrass my family like that. _Roxas turned over on his bed, pulling the covers over him and sighing. He listened to the music more, letting the lyrics sink into his mind. _When was the last time I was happy? I can't remember. Hah, I wish I could just forget everything, and live free. Not like a hippie though, no. I just want to be happy. And, this life isn't happy. It will all be okay though, I can come back from war and just live on my own for a year, have no contact with my family. Perfect. _

Roxas ended up falling asleep that night with his phonograph on and his dreams full of the open road and where the sky was the limit. There was also glimpses of somebody with red hair there with him, but he didn't know who, and it didn't matter, they seemed to make the sky brighter.

* * *

The end off chapter two! Man, it's shorter then what I wanted it to be by about 1,000 words, haha. Oh well, chapters to come will be longer.

OH, OH, OH! EVERYONE! **Pleaseeee, take the poll on my page,** it would be amazing. I want peoples opinions, so, do the poll. (:

Did you like it? I know, it was boring again, but all this stuff leads up to interesting things! Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I and spellcheck didn't catch.

Alright, **review**! I love, love, love them, and honestly, the more reviews I get make me want to update faster. ;) I promise though, next chapter will be out in a week at the most, promise. Do you guys like how this is going? I know it's weird that Roxas keeps running into them now, and never before, but, what can I do?

Preview for chapter three! Mr. Romenda is crazy, protesting is always fun, and Axel likes being naked.


	3. NOTE!

Hey everyone. I know, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry.

So, next chapter will be up soon as fuck, it's almost done.

I just want everyone to know whats going on.

I know I promised that I would have Chapter three up in a week, but heres what went down.

I went to Warped Tour and stayed at my friends the night before, then after I stayed at another friends house for two/three days followed by me going to my dads for four days(wanted to kill myself). Then, stayed at my friends some more, the days I was home I was really lazy, and I have been having health problems with my left ear, followed by a family crisis, and then I went camping for five days, now it's my birthday.

Tomorrow relatives are coming in, then I'm going to my dads for three days. When I get back, it shall be time for school.

So, HOPEFULLY on Saturday it will be up. NEXT Saturday.

Don't hate me! I honestly don't write this slow.

As a "present" I'm going to have TWO BRAND NEW chapters up. Three and four, and they'll be worth it.

Going to go get my reserved copy of Breaking Dawn and a Monroe! :D

Love,

peaceless


	4. Fly Like Paper Get High Like Planes

If you would like to know what took so long, please see the previous "chapter", there is an A/N.

Sorry it's like, three days late. Haha, I had somewhere to be on Saturday, and Sunday. Then on Monday I was...lazy. XD

**MAKE SURE YOU KNOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN TWO DAYS, AND NOT RIGHT AWAY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL WORK. Thank you for understanding. (:  
**

**Happy akuroku dayyyyy! :DDDDD I forgot about Zemyx day, it made me sad, but I've been ready for this one!**

The problem I have with getting these chapters up too is that fact that even though I love this plot, it's a lot harder to write then I thought it would be. So, sorry, guys. Haha, I thought that being out of school would mean I would get more chapters out faster, but it's even slower! School has started though, so, I should be back to writing pretty frequently. Blah, highschool, such a shit place.

**OHMYGODS I GOT FANART!** Yeah, fanart for this story. It made me so happy you all have nooo idea. It's by a reviewer of mine, Riku-Stalker. It's beautiful and amazing anddd, I love it. CHECK OUT HER STORIES! I adore them. Ice Cream Man is just a great ass read, so read it. I WILL PUT THE LINK ON MY PAGE, ON MY PAGE, ON MY PAGE. Haha, seriouslyyy, go look at it and tell her how amazing she is.

Oh boy do I like this chapter, makes me happy in the pants.

Recommended Song: Flo Rida: "Low" or M.I.A: "Paper Planes" (One of my favorite songs. (; )

Fun Facts!: I just took a "hippie quiz" and I panicked so I didn't finish it. Wasn't that a fun fact?!

Fo' teh recordsz, this chaptaz in **Axels "P.O.V!" **(thumbs up!!)

* * *

Axel was in a deep sleep, resting on the couch they kept in the back of the van. Nothing would keep him from waking up, he hadn't slept very well in the past few days. Well, something _did _wake him up. A loud "SHIT!" followed by a bang, and the vehicle rocking slightly back and forth. Axel shot up frantically, almost getting whip lash from looking back and forth as fast as he could.

"WHATS GOING ON! ARE THE RUSSIANS ATTACKING!? OH MY GOD THE RUSSIANS ARE ATTACKING!" Axel was a little known for waking up unnecessary loud and delusional. Looking around some more he spotted Demyx who was on the floor with his legs sticking up in the air, his pants halfway up. Demyx smiled sheepishly and giggled lightly at Axel, who looked like a chocobo in shock.

"I fell trying to put my pants on!" His voice was slightly whiny and he rubbed his butt as if he hurt it. Axel sighed loudly and fell backwards onto his pillow. _Demyx is an idiot, jesus, who the hell falls when putting on pants? _He wasn't really upset, just not a morning person.

Sighing, Axel stood up, and stretched his arms above his head. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled a nice big breath of...B.O.

"Oh good god!" They should clean up this place, it was starting to smell like Xaldins thongs. Thinking of Xaldins choice of underwear made Axel visibly shudder in distaste. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, cigarettes, and Axel could see the table where they rolled their joints was littered with fresh dub. It wasn't the most sanitary, or homey place, but none of the members in their group would trade it in for a life of rules.

Demyx had his pants on now, he wore no shirt and his hair was down, he looked pretty cute. Axel scratched his stomach, a yawn coming out of his mouth. For the record, he was completely and utterly naked. Not that it bothered him or Demyx. Hell, it didn't bother any of them. They all had no problem seeing each other without clothes. The body isn't something to be hidden, it's a piece of art.

"Today were heading down into the Twilight plaza, they're having a protest around that area." Demyx told Axel, sitting down at the table where the illegal substances resided.

"Why, whats happening there?" Still nude, Axel sat down across from him.

"Uh, there going to have some war generals and Veterans having a speech. They want to spread the word of the man." Scrunching up his face from thinking about "the man", Demyx pulled out some thin paper, and began picking seeds out of the marijuana. Axel leaned back in his chair and rolled his head back. _Another one?!_ They had been doing protests left and right, Axel swore he barely had time to shit these days. It was a lot of work corrupting the government. A smirk came across his face, his eyebrows raising. _I know exactly what will cheer me up._ Looking back at Demyx he saw he was putting finishing touches on the joint. Running his tongue across the seam to seal it, Demyx leaned back and examined his work. A smile of approval was all Axel needed. _Shit, where the hell is a lighter in this place? _Finding one in the pocket of somebody's pants on the floor, he got ready to light that bitch.

Demyx slid the joint into his mouth, not holding it with his hands so only his mouth kept it in place. "Light me up!" Axel frowned at not getting the first hit, that one was always the best. But, Demyx did roll it, it was rightfully his. Lighting the lighter he lit the end, the paper shriveling up at the heat. Inhaling deeply, Demyx let the smoke roll over his tongue and burn his throat. It wasn't uncomfortable, the feeling of discomfort had left him years before. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he kept inhaling. Axel laughed as Demyx began coughing, the roach now between his fingers, smoke came out in harsh clouds.

"Thats what you get for taking such a long drag! Now hand that over you pussy." Demyxs laughs could barely be heard past his coughing, he handed over the drugs and calmed his breathing. Placing it between his lips Axel eyed Demyx who was laughing at himself. The smoke danced around his mouth, making him feel more alive then ever. Unlike Demyx, he stopped after a few seconds, exhaling. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth before he sucked it back in. This caused him to start coughing, smoke now floating all around the van.

"Who's the pussy now, hahhhh." Still coughing, Axel held up his middle finger, aiming it at Demyx. "That hurts buddy." Demyx walked over, patting him on the back, hard for the record. _Bitch._

"You know as much," another round of coughing came out, "as I do, that doing that without coughing is almost impossible!" Smiling at him, Demyx took it from his fingers, but not putting it in his mouth. He danced around the van, swinging his hips around. With his back to Axel, he threw his arms in the air and spun himself around.

"Every time that I think I'm the only one who's lonely, someone calls on me," Demyx sang loudly, walking very slowly towards Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, who was now lowering himself onto the floor. "and every now and then I spend my time in rhyme and verse, and curse tho-"he stopped singing for a second, raising the roach to his mouth, breathing in the smoke, as he walked on all fours until he got to Axel, blowing the smoke up into his face, "se faults in me." Demyx grinned at Axel, throwing his arms around his neck. "Dance Axel, dance!" _God, how can you say no to that face._

Standing up, Axel grabbed a pair of capris that belonged to Demyx of the floor, putting them on. Demyx was still hanging off of him, his lips pursed up and his hips rocked back and forth. Grabbing him from the middle, Axel dipped Demyx who giggled. Continuing where Demyx left of, they sang together while moving to the beat of their own voices.

"And then comes along mary, and does she want to give me kicks and be my steady chick, and give me pack of memories." Stumbling into anything and everything they danced and singed, not a care in the world. The door to the van slid open and there stood Zexion, who wasn't at all distressed at the fact that his boyfriend and best friend were dancing half naked and causing more of a mess then there was when he left. Both paused and looked at the door, Demyx getting a stupid grin over his face.

"Zexy!" Letting go of Axel, he walked up to Zexion, throwing his arms around him. Smiling down at the shorter male, Demyx gave his boyfriend a kiss, and also getting away with putting his hands up his shirt to run them along his chest. Axel made faces at them from behind and bursted out laughing when Zexion opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Now, now, now boys. I don't want you two getting _too_ excited." Pulling away, Demyx kept his arm around Zexions shoulder, a goofy grin panted on his face.

"So, what were you two doing while I was gone?" Axel held up his hand, showing off the still lit joint that was almost gone. Rolling his eyes Zexion mumbled, "of course."

"Axel, let me see that." Demyx took it from him, inhaling it really quickly before lowering his head and kissing Zexion. After a moment, they bother opened their mouths letting the smoke travel from Demyx's to Zexion's. Zexion breathed in sharply, making sure to catch as much as possible. Now, usually when people did shotguns they stopped after the first transition, but Zexion blew the smoke back into Demyxs mouth, and kissing him before he could let it out. After a few moments of normal closed mouth kissing, they opened their mouths, tongues soon joining in. The smoke hovered around their kiss, coming out of Demyx's mouth.

Axel stood back and watched, getting annoyed. Their were places to be, people to fuck with. Quietly taking long strides towards them, Axel pulled the two apart and earned a growl from Demyx.

"Did you just _growl _at me?" Axel laughed and Demyx gave him a pout, reaching for Zexion. "No, no, no. We've got to get dressed and ready to goooo."

* * *

After everyone was dressed and ready to hit the road they all piled into their cars. There was twelve members of their "group." And three vans, four people to one van. Usually it was Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene. Then their was Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, and Lexaeus. Last was Xemnas, their leader of the group, Saix, Marluxia, and Vexen. Usually they all split up but today they were all traveling to the same spot, ready to tell the world about how war was wrong.

Upon arriving they saw there was already many people there, protesters has already started protesting, and the crowd supporting the event was shouting vulgar words, throwing things here and there. Lately the people were getting angrier and angrier, starting riots often. It wasn't even the protesters that start the riots. The public seemed to have had enough, and got things out of hand. And even though they were the ones who started it, it was still "Those damn hippies did this, those damn outsiders did that". It was pretty ridiculous, and Axel could tell today was going to be a group who might just flip a bitch.

"Axel, hurry up and grab a sign or something." _What should I pick today? Hmmm. How about "SAY NO TO WAR"? Nah, way to simple. "Fuck War"? Haha, maybe a little bit too, uh, outspoken for this place. _Axel frowned, not finding anything to his liking. About to just go stand with everyone and not use a sign, he spotted a permanent marker next to the signs.

"Hah, might as well." Axel lifted is shirt up and over his head, throwing it into the car. Taking the marker he drew a big circle around his whole chest and stomach. Drawing a line down the middle and two on the side, he ran over the peace sign a few times. Now just wearing tight denim capris, Demyx's, Axel closed the trunk and jogged up to his friends. They all sat on the curb, waiting for the guest of honor to appear.

"Soooo, Axel, how are youuu?" Demyx leaned on his shoulder and smiled brightly up at him. Demyx asked the most random questions at times.

"Fineeee." Axel smiled back, resting his forehead against Demyx's forehead. Moving their faces back and forth they rubbed their noses together. To any bystander it would look like they were together. But, they were just about as close as best friends could get. Before Zexion came along they had even often slept together, not because they were mentally attracted to each other, just physically.

"I'm hottt." _Yes you are. _"I want this to start already!" Demyx closed his eyes shut, his bottom lip sticking out.

"You're a baby." Demyx gasped, jerking backwards.

"How could you say that?!"

"Pussy."

"I don't like you anymore!" Turning his back to Axel, he cuddled into Zexion, which looked a little awkward since he was quite a bit taller then Zexion. He also decided to be childish and stick his tongue out, which Axel just did back. Just as they were about to fire comments to each other, the crowd began cheering, and a group of people dressed in suits and army clothes. The anti war soon started booing, and the group of friends all stood up to join in with the sweaty bodies.

* * *

Everything was going pretty smoothly, no people had did anything drastic. It was just like any other protest Axel had been to. He shouted when it was necessary, voiced his opinion often. And then some dumb shit threw something at one of the Veterans speaking.

All.Hell.Broke.Loose.

* * *

"FUCK!" Axel screamed as he hit the ground, people pushing and shoving all around him. People were fighting and yelling everywhere. Cars were destroyed, buildings had windows broke out. And Axel just got punched in the face by a old ass man with a crazy look in his eye, wearing one of the suits that was seen on stage.

"Come on you pansy, fight me! Oh wait, you're just like a little girl, you don't fight, it's against your believes!" _Ah, hell no!_ In a few seconds Axel was off the ground and threw a punch at the fucker in front of him. Hitting him hard in the cheek, the man retaliated with a hit to Axels ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

Axel never liked it when he was loosing in a fight, and he sort of snaps. Throwing punches left and right, the poor man had to deal with his wrath. Most people would think people like Axel would be against physical violence, and they were! Some just forget that they shouldn't be fighting, and talking it out. They hadn't started the riot, the crowd did. And if you looked around, many hippies weren't physically fighting, they were actually trying to stop people and sort it all out. Not that that would work.

But back to Axel who at the moment was still hitting the man.

"Son of a bitch, call me a fucking pansy!"

"AGHHH!" A huge weight resided on Axels back, forcing him to stop hitting.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OF ME!" Somebody was hanging off of Axel, their arms locked around his neck, pretty much chocking him. And damn those arms were skinny and stabbing him. Putting his hands on whoevers upper arms, Axel tried to push them off, but they stayed firmly planted, legs locked around his waist.

"DON'T HIT MY DAD AGAIN!" The arms got tighter, and Axel was extremely confused. Not at what the person said, but their voice. It sounded very familiar. He could tell it was a teenager, not an adult. But Axel was too bust thinking about getting the little shit off of him to think about that. He stumbled towards his van, falling onto his knees sometimes, where the kid would then kick his sides with his legs. _Fucking shit, I'll kill em'!_

Once they were right next to the van, Axel turned around and rammed his back against the car, causing the kid to yell out in pain, but not let ago.

"LET, THE, FUCK, GO!"

"NO!" Getting very agitated, Axel repeated the action three times until he felt the arms around his neck begin to loosen bit by bit.

"HAD ENOUGH?"

"YOU WISH!" _GOD DAMN IT! _Getting almost all of his strength, Axel grabbed onto the kids arms, and flipped him right over his head. He landed on his back and he just layed there for a few seconds, obviously having problems getting his breath back. Axel starred at him, trying to remember the face.

He had spiky blond hair, outrageously pretty blue eyes, damn did he sound gay thinking that, and had a baby face. Axel jumped almost a foot into the air, pointing his finger at the body that was glaring up at him from the floor.

"YOUUUU!" It was the directions boy! And the one who he gave the music too! _Damn, I thought he was pretty rad at the time, turns out hes a little bastard! _"What is your problem?!"Roxas huffed, getting to his feet slowly. Starring at Axel in shock, he repeated the question.

"Whats wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Looking like he might charge at him, Axel took a step back and eyed him carefully, watching for signs of him going ninja and attacking him.

"Hey man, I was just defending myself!"

"You beat up my dad!"

"That was your dad?"

"Yes!" The two starred at each other, both breathing heavy. Axel couldn't believe this was the shy guy he met earlier. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly back then, but he totally owned him a few minutes earlier. Deciding to be the "better person", Axel held out his hand and put the other one on his side, which had one of those annoying cramps.

"Fine, truce." Roxas looked at his hand as if it was covered in shit. Apparently he was a little peeved that Axel had beat the shit out of his dad. Pft, stuff like that happens allll the time.

"No way you psycho!"

"Well thats just plain rude!" Axel laughed on the inside, and Roxas looked at him like he had a dick on his face or something when he let a few chuckles escape. _I sounded like Demyx! Hahaha, I'm such a loser! Oh wait, back to Oxrox! That was his name right? Oxrox..Roxpox?_

"Hey, I gave you a list of bands, the least you could do is be nice to me!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't even look them up!" Roxas snarled, bawling up his fists and putting them at his sides, leaning forward. Axel frowned, he didn't even look them up? That hurt his feelings!

"Well then, I would have gave you more, but you're just being a little prick!"

"It's not my fault you beat up old men, you freak." _I'm not a freak! I'm simply different. _The kid was starting to get on Axels nerves, because somebody had an attitude problem. Normally he would have already had let his temper get the best over him and freaked on Roxas, but something about the boy made this conversation slightly entertaining and not down right full of annoyment.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit your dad...once or twice," Roxas's eye noticeably twitched, "but how about you come into my lovely home here and we talk things through! I know something that would defiantly cheer you up!" Axel wiggled his eyebrows up and down, patting on his van.

Roxas looked taken back. I think he might of though Axel met sexual activities to "cheer him up". But all he wanted to do was smoke a little weed! Or maybe it was because Axel said that this vehicle was his home. It had been Axels home for two years now. He had been a hippie for about four years, two on which he wondered around on foot, and two in this van. He loved it like a human, it was special!

"NO! I don't even like being right in front of you, why would I want to go into your _home._" Roxas made sure to stretch the word home out, and even do an eye roll.

"Fine then, miss out on the best thing ever! I just want to get to know you, come onnnnn." Axel put on a pout, full knowing Roxas didn't like him and never would say yes, but hey, it was funny watching the blond get frustrated.

"I said no! Why am I still here?" _Damn, he's going to leave now, hurry, think of something Axel!_

"Yeah, you should most likely get back to your dad, but uh, lets do this again something? I mean, the talking, not the beating the hell out of each other part. Unless you know, you want to. I'm down."

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Man, you use to like me! What happened?!"

"I never _liked _you, I've barely talked to you, and all I did was tolerate your talking, not befriend you."

"Ouch, that stung."

"Good, I'm leaving."

"Awh, so soon?" Roxas glared at Axel once again, walking backwards to the still out of control crowd. Axel had no idea how he didn't hear them them while they were talking.

"Wait!" Roxas actually stopped, curious at what Axel wanted to say.

"I really am sorry!" Axel gave a small "shy" smile. It was fake of course, he only used it because Xigbar told him one time that it made him rapeable. Axel assumed that met he looked cute. And that still gave Axel the creeps, by the way.

Roxas turned around now, he made a quite "feh" sound before walking away. But he hadn't said something rude! Axel thought that was a good sign.

"Bye, beautiful!" Roxas stopped walking but continued on a few seconds later. That was a good sign too, he didn't turn around and try to kill him!

Axel liked this kid.

* * *

End. I wanted this part a bit longer, but I don't want to put anything else in this chapter. Like always, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I didn't reread this as much as I often do, because it's long, hah.

And, I know you guys think hippies wouldn't fight, but the Organization members are violent people! Haha, and sorry I cuss so much, even though it wasn't Axel thinking, I wanted it to sound like him.

If you think this has nothing to do with the plot, you're wrong, BTW.

AND, if you think that marijuana makes you "stupid" when you smoke it, you only act like an idiot for about a month if you smoke it often. After you get over the silly stuff, you act calm, relaxed. Of course trippy shit will get you going, but yeah.

I love Demyx, haha. And I love writing Zemyx! Speaking of that, the poll is still open, voteeeee, please!

Mkay, uh, sorry I took so long, happy akuroku day, next chapter up in a few days, I love you guys.

OHHHHH, I wanted to say thank you to all my reviews! I ADOREEEE reviews. And you all make me so happy. I love replying to all of you too. (:

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW, REVIEW! :D **It makes me happy. (:

Tell me if you liked this chapter or not, I did.


End file.
